Lovely Lies
by i luv niki4444
Summary: This story is being transfored from my other account- Akako Akiyama. After defeating Naraku and sealing the jewel Kagome is turned back... into a 10 year old? Now after moving in with Sesshomaru and a demon Rin, she'll have to cope with Guardian Charas, X Eggs, and a certain perverted cat. Kagome/Ikuto.
1. A New Beginning

Shugo Chara/Inuyasha: Kagome/Ikuto- Lovely Losses.

Summary: After defeating Naraku and sealing the jewel Kagome is turned back... into a 10 year old! Now, after moving to another city Kagome has to cope with a world she could never have imagined even existed.

Announcement: Before, when I was picking the title for this story I had originally wanted it to be called "Lovely Lies" but then I forgot the 'Lies' part of the name and just put 'Losses' in because It was better than just 'Lovely' ... so yeah, I remembered and changed it back.

This is in response to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's Challenge. For you guys, a Kagome/Ikuto pairing. Hope ya like!

I've finally gotten around to putting this story on my main account (Which of course is the one you are currently reading this from- i luv niki4444) and I'll try to get another update out for you guys soon! XD

* * *

Kagome smiled solemnly, gazing up to the stars. There was no moon tonight, the sky sparkling with millions of the beautiful miniature suns.

This town was much less polluted than Tokyo, where the smog was to thick to see them. It was more like the Feudal Era here, though the stars could never shine brighter than they had there.

Half a year had passed since Kagome had been returned to her own time. She'd been turned into a child, a mere shadow of her former self.

Kagome looked down at herself with a soft sigh. "I look like a board... not even a tall board." She was now shorter than most of the children in Souta's class! A 16 year old, only around 4' 2"!

Mrs. Higurashi had panicked seeing her daughter in such a state, before deciding the only solution was to keep pretending she was sick. Then, two weeks ago someone had shown up that Kagome never thought would turn up again.

Sesshomaru.

He'd _informed _her that she would be staying with him.

Sighing Kagome broke out of her thoughts. He was currently using his status and power to convince the super intendant of Seiyo Elementary to allow her to join. Kagome smiled slightly, she'd be in by morning and attending by the end of the week.

Her blue eyes shined mischievously. "And then..."

"Imouto?" Kagome's eyes snapped up as she turned to Sesshomaru, he hadn't been lying around these past two weeks.

He'd worked very heard to get her all the necessary paperwork and proving that her name was actually Kagome Taisho, his younger sister and heir to the famous Takahashi Corp.

"Yes Aniki?" It wasn't exactly a total act on their part, Sesshomaru and Kagome had gotten very close back in the Feudal Era when he'd taken her under his wing.

He taught her how to fight, how to survive, nothing can tear a bond of a master and his student.

"You must prepare yourself. The principal will send you the school uniform tomorrow, then you will be attending at 12 p.m."

Kagome smirked. "So I get to start on a Monday... Joy."

He huffed slightly, though amusement shone through in his eyes. "Hn... watch yourself, we don't want them to realize what you are."

Kagome stiffened, the cursed jewel had not only taken her age... but her humanity as well. Turning her into a Neko Demoness, the changes to her appearance were... quite noticeable.

Her once pale skin had a sunkissed tan, her normal face, grew elegance and beauty, and her body looked... like a female version of Sesshomaru, except shorter and more feminine. Yeah, she looked good... for a 10 year old.

Sesshomaru noticed her weary form and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Leave now, you need rest."

She nodded slightly giving one last glance to the stars, before walking smoothly off the balcony and navigating her way through the large manor to her bedroom.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath as she opened the door and took in her room once again, she had long since gotten over the size, but the beauty could still overwhelm her.

She sighed slightly, reaching for the top drawer of her oak dresser and feeling the slippery fabric of her night clothes. Kagome quickly shed the dress she'd been forced into that morning, in favor of the silky green nightgown her favorite niece had given her.

Kagome smiled slightly at the thought of Rin, who seemed to be very enthusiastic about the things she wore, and demanded that even though she was now a child, she still wore... some adult things.

Relaxing Kagome let the hidden features of her demon emerge. Cute black cat ears appeared on the top of her head whiskers grew on her cheeks, as well as claws from her fingertips, and lastly she sprouted a long black tail that looked much like a panthers.

Kagome looked at her self in a mixture of relief and annoyance. Why couldn't she just be like Sesshomaru and the normal demons, elfin ears would be some much better than a cats, she looked more like a hanyou this way!

But at the same time, it was such an inconvenience to have her demon features invisible, like when she wanted to grab a cup of tea and misjudged the length of her nails! Instant downer for everyone.

Lying down on the large king sized mattress she took hold of her remote control from a nearby nightstand and clicked on the TV, propping herself on her forearms as she gazed at the screen.

There was currently a rather large woman screaming words that couldn't be made out, before she seemed to calm down and she looked directly at the camera, sending chills down Kagome's spine as the woman seemed to look right at her. "We all have a guardian angel, standing right behind us, taking care of us.

"No matter who you are, a guardian angel stands right behind you guarding your true self."

Kagome snorted, ready to change the channel. "And if you don't believe it... YOU'LL DIE!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she muttered. "It almost sounded like she was talking to me."

The woman's eyes glared at her. "I AM talking to you!"

Kagome quickly clicked the TV back off, flinging the controller across the room.

Kagome stared in shock at the flat screen. "Bullshit." She finally whispered, before getting under the covers. "If there was a guardian behind me it would help me have the courage to be the person I truly want to, to be my would-be-self."

Kagome's face softened as she closed her eyes. "But... if you do exist, I'm sorry for mocking you, if you exist... please give me the courage I seek! So I can truly be who I want to!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened sluggishly, breathing in the crisp morning air. "What ya want." She muttered to the blob she'd deemed had woken her.

"Kagome-sama your school uniform has come in."

Kagome blinked away the grogginess. "Rida-chan?"

Rida was a dog demoness Sesshomaru had been acquainted with around 200 years ago, after saving her life from a bunch of demon hunters, she'd insisted eternal service to him. She had black hair, and warm onyx eyes, wearing the standard colors of the Taisho household. Black and silver.

She and Kagome had quickly become friends, and often chatted animatedly when Kagome helped her in the kitchen... something Kagome wasn't suppose to be doing.

The maid was currently directing a curious gaze at her. "Yes, milady?"

"Why did you wake me up to announce that?"

Rida shrugged. "Sesshomaru-sama told me to come get you immediately after it arrived." A strange glint entered the woman's eyes as she focused on the top of Kagome's head. "May I milady?"

Kagome sighed, waving a hand at her. "No! Rida-chan, I'm really sensitive ther-"

The maid squealed and launched herself at Kagome's ears.

"Oh they're so cute!" She cried rubbing the appendages softly, resulting in a purr from Kagome.

"Oh right there! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Kagome cried, squirming away from Rida's hands slightly.

"... Milady?"

Kagome turned to look at her friend's red face. "Huh?"

"...What was that?"

Kagome blushed in mild embarrassment, "Told you I was sensitive didn't I? Rin-chan keeps doing it to-"

"KAGOME-CHAN!" The door burst open and a girl that looked around 17 gazed at Kagome hungrily, the girl's eyes glinted. "Did I just here someone playing with your ears?"

Kagome gulped, waving her head back and forth frantically. "Um... no? Anyway, Rida- chan do you mind showing me to my school uniform now?"

Rida glanced between Kagome -who seemed frightened- and Rin -Who looked disappointed, like a child told she couldn't play with her favorite toy-. "Of course, Kagome-sama, follow me."

She got of Kagome, who got up as well. "Where is it?" Kagome asked curiously, suddenly nervous about what it might look like.

Rin grabbed her hand, "Come on! It's in the kitchen Kagome-chan! You'll love it, it's completely adorable!"

She literally dragged Kagome halfway through the house to the kitchen, Kagome fell to her knees, panting as soon as her captor had stopped. Rin meanwhile was so busy gushing over the uniform, picking it up and twirling around as if to showcase it.

Finally, when Rin noticed that Kagome wasn't squealing with her she looked down and began to sweat drop, "Um... Kagome-chan? Do you like it?"

Kagome looked up with tired eyes, which widened slightly when she saw the uniform. "That's the... I have to wear that?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

Kagome blinked, before muttering darkly. "Oh _hell_ no!"

* * *

Kagome sighed, she'd made a few minor adjustments before allowing the uniform to be put on her (A complete violation of her privacy) and put her hair in a half up half down ponytail.

It was 7a.m. and Sesshomaru insisted on having her there by 8:20a.m. simply because he didn't want her missing her first few classes. (as the principal had scheduled.)

She sighed for the 15th time that day. "Why do I have to go to school in a uniform like this!"

Rida's voice giggled behind her. "Oh come now Kagome-sama! It's looks awesome now that you've made some... changes to it."

"Shut up." Kagome muttered back, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

* * *

Okay... so that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and please don't send me flames! XD


	2. Eggs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, or Shugo Chara Doki!

So I've FINALLY gotten around to putting transfering this story to my main account. (i luv niki4444) and I'll be trying to get another update out for it soon! XD

* * *

Kagome quickly shoved a notebook in her bag. Rin had been keeping her very busy, jabbering on about any topic that came to mind, the time was now 7:59... she was so dead!

Kagome almost groaned. "I thought dog demons were suppose to be all stoic!"

While in the Feudal Era Rin had been a cute little girl, she had no family to speak of, and she was unbearably innocent.

Now, she was all grown up and had been turned into a dog demoness (Probably to finalize the agreement that she was Sesshomaru's daughter), and she had Sesshomaru for a father! Yet, she was unbearably dirty... in an innocent way.

She seemed to have no idea how annoying she could be! Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Sesshomaru why couldn't you have rubbed off on her? Oh?" Kagome stared at the spot on her bed, she'd accidently moved the covers from.

Blinking she replied in confusion, "Eggs?" There were seven colorful eggs occupying her bed!

The first she laid eyes on was completely red, and had a large red paw in the middle. The second, was completely white, except for a little golden star.

The third, was pink and there was little reddish-orange diamonds popping up everywhere. Then the forth... the forth was red with a black skull.

Egg number five was baby blue with a pair of emerald green wings painted on it. Number six had a black bottom and top, while the middle was purple, dead in the center was a blue trident.

And the last egg was crimson, a fiery red eyes taking up its middle.

Kagome stared at the eggs, fascinated for a moment, before a horrified look entered her eye and she screamed.

* * *

"Kagome-sama!" Rida's voice called, as said girl stumbled into the room, knocking over an expensive lamp in her rush to save _Kagome-sama._

Rida watched her mistress with confused eyes as the young lady stared at her bed. "Is something wrong Kagome-sama?"

Kagome didn't even blink, simply pointing at something on her mattress. "Eggs, colorful, Easter..." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she jumped up and latched onto Rida's arms. "I'm the Easter Bunny!"

Rida looked over at the eggs a while before bursting into laughter. "Kagome-sama! This is obviously just a prank Rin-sama thought up!"

Kagome looked from her to the eggs before walking over and picking up the one with the red paw. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right... it's so warm." Kagome's eyes began to glaze over as she stared at the little egg.

Rida cleared her throat and she began reaching for the egg. "I'll bring these to the frid-" She was cut off as Kagome slapped her hand away, glaring at her and holding the egg against her chest like it was a young child.

"Stay away... don't touch them." Kagome hissed, glaring at Rida, who was now sweating bullets.

"But Kagome-sama..." Rida watched her, obviously shocked. "Why would you want to keep that, it belongs in the fridge!"

When Kagome merely began hissing at her like an angry cat Rida waved her hands in front of her, a sweat drop forming. "Kagome-sama, I promise I won't take them, but if we don't put them in a fridge they'll spoil!"

"Out." Kagome growled out, glaring even harder at the maid. "Get out, NOW!"

Rida quickly scampered out of the room and down the hall, her call of "RIN-SAMA!" Could be heard through out the entire estate.

Kagome sighed in relief, turning back to the eggs. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone take you away from me.

Kagome could have swore she heard a soft purring..

* * *

Kagome stared out the tinted window, no longer listening to the excited chatter that Rin was creating.

She'd taken a shoulder bag and added it to her new look, gaining several compliments from Rin, though only Rida knew why she held it. The eggs.

Kagome was carrying seven eggs in her shoulder bag, but Rida had already promised not to say anything to anyone, she'd even been told -by Rin- that Rida merely had yelled at Rin, about playing a prank -never actually mentioning what it was about.

Kagome let out a deep breath, ruffling her bangs._ 'I really don't see why Sesshomaru and I couldn't just walk, it would only take ten minutes!'_

Rin had insisted they make a big entrance... who said Kagome wanted a grand entrance anyway? Plus, it had been so long since she'd gotten to do anything with Sesshomaru...

_'Maybe I should ask him to take a walk with me later. No, I couldn't take him away from his work, he's already spared so much of his time for me... I should stop bothering him.' _

Kagome glanced at the demon lord from the corner of her eyes. Really how was the guy still single? He looked no older than 22... maybe younger.

_'It'd be so nice to have another woman around, Rida and Rin are the only ones in the entire estate!' _Kagome briefly pictured a family of Sesshomarus in the house, shivering slightly after seeing all the emotionless faces and imposing figures.

_'Maybe it's better if he doesn't reproduce...' _

"Imouto." Sesshomaru's voice replied quietly, startling her from her thoughts. "You've been silent for some time now."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Whaaaaaaaaatttt! Pfft! I wasn't thinking you shouldn't have kids..."

He raised an eyebrow. "I never asked if you were debating my... child making, Miko."

Kagome gasped feigning hurt. "Hmph, don't call me Miko, _Demon_."

She stuck her tongue out, ignoring his piercing golden eyes... which were glaring at her. "Do no speak in such a derogative manner to this Sesshomaru!"

Kagome huffed, replying back teasingly. "Did I make the big bad demon angry? What're you gonna do? Eat m-"

"Um, Kagome-chan, you might not want to finish that sentence." Rin cut in pointing at Sesshomaru's face with her eyes, a grimace making it's way onto her face.

Kagome chanced a glance at the demon and gulped. _'Shit...' _Sesshomaru's eyes had begun to turn red, his pupils already an angry blue, claws were forming from his fingertips as well, and his ears began to sharpen. "Um, Sesshomaru? You know I was just playing right?"

She cleared her throat as Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn back to normal, as well as the rest of his features.

If one thing had changed about Sesshomaru, it was his temper, it had gotten much worse over the past few centuries... being forced to act like a human did that to a demon.

_'Plus, the smells are so bad in this era... demon senses have no place here.'_ Her nose wrinkled, as she reminded herself of how the air seemed to clot in her throat.

A hand was suddenly placed on her knee, Kagome's eyes darting to the owner of the appendage, only to find Sesshomaru staring at her with a soft expression. "You just seemed worried, before."

Kagome shrugged. "It's nothing, just I've never been to a new school before. So anyway, how's your job doing."

"It's infuriating." His eyes rolled back slightly.

"You or your job?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, daring her to answer.

Rin sighed. "Can't you have a conversation for three seconds before one of you takes a crack at the other?" When neither answered, Rin huffed, and began sulking in her seat.

"Mr. Taisho." The driver replied good naturedly, pulling up in front of a large school building, the courtyard was filled with students who immediately turned to look at the car, awed. "We've arrived at Seiyo Elementary."

Kagome almost groaned as Sesshomaru stepped out of the car. _'Here we go.' _

* * *

The students of Seiyo Elementary stopped as a fancy black limo with tinted black windows pulled up in front of their school, gaining many oh's and ah's.

Eyes widened and sparkled when a tall man smoothly got out of the car, closing the door softly behind him.

He had long silver hair held up in a high ponytail, orbs of molten gold, and a strong build which was being covered from wandering eyes by a black tuxedo... even his tie was black.

He walked gracefully around the back, silvery hair being gently caressed by the wind.

He opened the door opposite the one he'd stepped from, and the students watched with baited breath as first a small foot came out the door, then a girl with blue eyes and black ebony hair.

Her uniform had taken on a major change. The suit jacket had been replaced with a black leather jacket. She'd put on a pair of skin tight black leather pants under her skirt as well.

Her white shirt was untucked, the uniform belt tied snuggly around her waist, the uniform tie hanging from it, as well as her school bag.

Cute black heels adorned her fragile feet, black hair flowed from a half up half down look and reached to her lower back, curling in slightly there.

To complete the look she had a black over the shoulder bag that fell right next to her school one.

The girl's blue eyes did not once stray from the school building as the handsome silver haired man gave her his arm and led her to the building, both seemingly to the stares and cries of

"Kawii!"

"Kurai!"

"SEKUSHI!"

"She's so adorable!"

"Can you believe that guy that girl's traveling with!"

and "They must be models!"

* * *

Kagome peeked at the other students through the corners of her eyes. _'I knew this would happen...'_

Fear started to make it's way into her mind as she inwardly started having a panic attack. _'WHY ARE THEY STARING AT ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO? Should I say something?'_

Sesshomaru put out his arm for her to take, and she latched onto it, giving him a death squeeze, though it probably looked like she'd taken it elegantly from the new whispers.

"What a refined lady!"

"I bet she's been trained her entire life in manners!"

"They are sooooo a couple! A girl like that must have plenty of pretty boys like him!"

Kagome inwardly sweat dropped. _'This is why I wanted to walk!'_

Kagome walked into the school building when she realized that Sesshomaru was holding the door open for her.

As the door closed the students outside plastered themselves to the window and cried. "SEKUSHI!"

* * *

"I bet her boyfriend's older than her, and a celebrity!"

"Like an idol?!"

"I bet he's from France!"

Three girls squealed, gossiping about the girl they sat across from Hinamori, Amu.

Amu was new at the school, having started only the day before, but her 'Cool and Spicy' character had made her one of the most popular girls there!

Amu put her chin in her hand, staring out the window. _'They're gossiping again. That's not what I'll like at all." _

Suddenly, a handful of students rushed into the room.

"We're getting a new transfer student!" They cried.

"Oh?" Amu mumbled, turning to look at them.

Their attention, however, was completely on their other gossip friends.

"Really!" One of girls from before shouted. "What's her name!"

One of the boys that had come into the sighed dreamily. "Who cares? She's sekushi!"

The girl he was talking to blushed slightly. "Sexy? That's just-" The teacher walked in and everyone darted for their seats.

She smiled kindly at them. "Now class, we have a new transfer student, her name is Taisho, Kagome. She's been homeschooled her entire life so... make her feel welcome." Ms. Akamatsu cleared her throat. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a young girl walked in, her black hair flowing around her, she walked to the teacher's desk and stopped, turning back to gaze at the door unsurely.

The rest of the students looked to find a silver haired man leaning against the wall there, he nodded at the transfer student.

Kagome bowed low to Ms. Akamatsu, taking a cherry red apple from her bag and putting it on her desk. "Arigatou Akamatsu-sensei, for the introduction." She replied in a soft, sweet voice.

The teacher, as well as the entire male population of the class, melted. "It's fine Taisho-san."

The girl's in the classroom started squealing. "Oh she's so adorable!"

"Would you mind telling me- the class about yourself Taisho-san?" Ms. Akamatsu finally said after gathering her wits.

Kagome turned to face the class and her innocent composure seemed to disappear, her face darkening and her voice becoming angry. "I have an older brother, Sesshomaru Taisho."

She gestured towards the silvery guy- as the females had dubbed him- "But the rest of my family was murdered by imbeciles who wanted our family company. I enjoy archery, swordsmanship, and combat in general."

She turned back to the teacher and bowed, her soft voice returning. "That is all Akamutsu-sensei."

The class looked amongst themself before a boy cried. "DARK AND SWEET! LIKE CHOCOLATE!"

The rest of the class looked at each other in consentration, as if in a confrense. "DARK AND SWEET!" They finally cried as one, as if approving the name.

One lone boy cried. "Chocolate!" at the top of his lungs.

Amu sweat dropped from her seat, _'Poor girl, guess she's like me... maybe I should try to befriend her.'_

Akamutsu-sensei pointed over to the seat next to Amu. "You will be sitting there."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled when he came over and gave her a loose hug. "Do not worry so much Imouto."

He smirked slightly, and gave her a reassuring squeeze before exiting the classroom without a single glance back.

Kagome faced the class and bowed one last time. "Please take care of me." She cried, cutely causing everyone to swoon.

Even Amu's eyes went wide and seemed to melt, as Kagome quickly walked to her seat and sat down, keeping her eyes down and avoiding eye contact.

* * *

Kagome groaned inwardly. _'I completely froze up! I feel like I actually should be ten, this is just so embarrassing!'_

Kagome pouted, trying to concentrate on her Math. _'Even though this is 5th grade work I still suck at it! You'd think I've have this stuff down.'_

"Oi," The girl next to her suddenly whispered, interrupting her thought process, Kagome looked up at her curiously. "My name's Hinamori, Amu. I'm new here as well, I just transferred yesterday... maybe we should hang out sometime."

Kagome watched the girl's eyes curiously, flinching back slightly after seeing the color, they were just like Inuyasha's.

But unlike Inuyasha this girl was hiding everything she felt, _'She's just shy.'_ Kagome thought, looking into the girl's aura.

_'She didn't say much so they mistook her as cool. Typical. But now she's desperately in need of a friend...'_

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly. "I'd like that, Amu-chan."

* * *

Thank you guys for the kind reviews! XD I'll try to get another chapter out again soon.

**Japanese Translations:**

Kawii: Cute

Kurai: Dark

Sekushi: Sexy

Oi: Hey!

Hanyou: Half demon

If I missed any translations, tell me and I'll translate it in the next chapter (Along with these words)

_**Kagome's uniform.**_

Pants:

imgres? start=255&hl=en&biw=1093&bih=445&tbm=isch&tbnid=OIjoNi90EOnuIM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=02gs4OC2-HjmRM&imgurl= . /bao/uploaded/i2/222496744/T2xBepXiFaXXXXXXXX_! &w=310&h=310&ei=G28dULmsCuW5ywGT2oDQCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=751&vpy=69&dur=17950&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=131&ty=242&sig=103255223515808741871&page=13&tbnh=130&tbnw=130&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:255,i:278

space right after the '?'

Shoes:

fun/ is-it-true-that-its-a-really-good-workout-to-vacuum-in-stiletto-heels/question-269481/?page=3&link=ibaf&q=&imgurl= . /_tSH9pZD9bek/SGiprrSLE-I/AAAAAAAAEtQ/yh7XnnKOaEI/s400/munroe%25252Bstiletto%25252Bheel%25252Bsandal% 

space after the "Fun/"

Purse:

imgres? hl=en&biw=1093&bih=445&tbm=isch&tbnid=xc-ig9WQ5klVlM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=_Sv1MI1urAAodM&imgurl= . &w=800&h=800&ei=PnYdUImqK4SVyAGE04BY&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=229&vpy=102&dur=10320&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=110&ty=244&sig=103255223515808741871&page=1&tbnh=119&tbnw=135&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:76

Space after the '?'

Hope you liked it!

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-Niki**_


	3. Inuyasha

**_S_**ummary: After defeating Naraku and sealing the jewel Kagome is turned back... into a 10 year old? Now after moving in with Sesshomaru and a demon Rin, she'll have to cope with Guardian Charas, X Eggs, and a certain perverted cat.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters of Shugo Chara, Inuyasha, or Shugo Chara Doki!

I really hope you guys like it! (but I understand if you don't) Sorry for the mistakes, I'll try to take out the rest of them. (I've probably missed quite a few of them)

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Kagome smiled at her newest friend as they walked out of their final class together. "So what now Amu-chan?"

Amu smirked turning to look at Kagome as well. "We should go shopping."

The two girls squealed, clasping hands. "Wonderful idea Amu-chan!" Kagome gushed.

* * *

It was a sunny day, far to nice to be spent inside a school building... or at least that's how Tsukiyomi, Ikuto saw it.

The 17 year old boy was currently lying on a grassy hill, his uniform slightly wrinkled, and dark blue hair gently waving in the wind.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried from his shoulder, his nose twitching. "I smell salmon, nya!" He started purring and rubbing up against Ikuto. "Nya, let's go get some lunch!"

Ikuto's bluish purple eyes snapped open. "Hm." He got up quietly and began to head off for the closest restaurant.

* * *

Kagome held back a giggle as Amu modeled in front of her. "How do I look Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's gleaming eyes seemed to beam at her as she responded back. "You're adorable in everything you check Amu-chan! ... Why don't we go get some early dinner?" Kagome's stomach growled, and she flushed delicately in embarrassment.

Amu rolled her eyes when Kagome started giving her a pout. "Alight alright! Jeez, you are relentless... but your eyes are such a pretty color!" Amu squealed and started giving Kagome a detailed description of just how cute her eyes were, before abruptly cutting herself off. "Oh no... I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but you will have to go without me. Mom's expecting me home by 5:30."

Amu cast Kagome an apologetic frown, while Kagome's own melted into a fake smile. "Oh, that's okay Amu-chan, I'm used to it." Kagome sighed in relief when Amu's face lit up, glad she'd reassured her new found friend. "I'll just go to that Italian restaurant by my house!"

Kagome gave a half hearted wave before exiting the shop and walking casually down the street._ 'Finally some alone time.'_

As much as Kagome enjoyed spending time with Amu, they were exact opposites, in fact Amu would probably enjoy spending time with Rin much more than with her. Shopping, animated conversation... that just wasn't Kagome's character.

She hummed lightly closing her eyes as she moved with the grace of every cat._ 'It feels so nice to be alone...'_

Opening her eyes once more, sapphire orbs brightened upon seeing the name of the restaurant she'd been looking for, only to come crashing into another body...

* * *

Ikuto sighed as Yoru began to purr upon seeing the name of a restaurant he particularly enjoyed, begging to go there. They hadn't found a single egg today, nor anything else of importance.

Ikuto sighed once again, taking a whiff of the air around him. Nope, still no- "Wait a minute." He mumbled, eyes searching._ 'I can't identify who has the birth scent with this many people around.'_

Frustrated, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I have the wor-" Suddenly he felt the rough sensation of crashing into what he could only describe as a very soft wall... a very soft wall with a very bad structure.

After all it toppled down, and was currently lying right under him.

Ikuto's eyes flashed open, as the squishy wall moved slightly, blinking away the blurry puddles from his eyes he sighed for the seventh time that hour. _'Great, a little girl.' _

A slightly perverse grin lit up his face. _'A pretty cute little girl...' _He briefly considered groping her and pretending it was an accident.

He took his eyes off her chest to focus on the face, which just so happened to be blue. _'She seems to be choking.'_ The teenager stared at her dumbly for a moment, puzzled and trying to figure out why she'd be choking. _'Oh right I'm putting my full weight on her.'_

Sighed softly once again, he lifted his upper body off her, the girl immediately began to cough. _'To bad she's nine.'_

"Jeez what the hell did I hit! Dam it, felt like a friggen brick wall!" Her blue eyes fluttered from their closed state and met the unusual blue of Ikuto's own, blushing slightly she smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you..." She muttered, her eyes straying slightly to the side.

_'It really is a shame.'_ Damn he shouldn't be having such perverse thought about a nine year old...

"Ops!" Blinking she picked up a black egg with a red paw on it. "Why're you hopping around?" She muttered quickly placing it in her bag, Ikuto watched this happening with slightly widened eyes. _'What are the odds? But there is still the people problem.'_

"It's alright, i wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Ikuto." He added.

"Um... Kagome" Kagome looked down at her waist. "Do you mind getting off me Ikuto?"

He smirked pervertedly, noticing he was indeed straddling her waist. He leaned in close to her face, "And why would I want to do that?"

* * *

"And why would I want to do that?" The mysterious Ikuto whispered seductively, his breath wafting in her face causing Kagome to suppress a shiver, flushing red.

"Um... p-please g-get off m-me... Mr. Hentai." She mumbled fidgeting under him. _'What's wrong with me! I should be slapping this stupid lecher... but he really is kind of cute.'_

Kagome inwardly choked, her blush increasing in fierceness. _'What NO! He's ... wait a minute...'_ Kagome took a sniff at his hair, surprising the teenager. "Cat, you smell like a cat."

Ikuto's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Y-you... How can you tell?" His eyes darted out to the sides. Strangely enough it appeared no one was taking any notice of the teenager on top of a young child. _'People these days!' _

Ikuto grabbed Kagome's arm roughly, dragging her into a small alleyway, checking around for anyone who might eavesdrop, before backing Kagome into a wall and placing a hand on either side of her face. "Explain."

Kagome gulped. "Uh, I have a cat?" When he just glared at her she sighed. "Come on, it was just a lucky guess!"

_'Run!' _A small voice inside her cried playfully. _'We should have him chase us!'_ Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Damn kitten inside her always wanting to play with the other cats!_ 'I wanna play!'_

"Why do I want to chase a ball of yarn right now." She muttered, causing Ikuto to raise an eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face.

_'Just go for it Gome!'_ Another voice cried from inside her mind. _'From a girl who suppresses her instincts to one who embraces them! Character Change!'_

Inside her bag the black egg hatched and a little figure popped out darting out to glomp Yoru.

Meanwhile Kagome had lunged at Ikuto and was currently nuzzling under his chin, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her out of instinct, shocked stiff.

Fascination entered his expression when black ears appeared on her head, a tail sprouted and claws and whiskers popped into view. Kagome started purring.

Yoru, not used to so much attention, blinked by the chara's head before a smile lit up his face. "I like these girls nya!" Ikuto silently agreed with him.

Kagome's cat features suddenly disappeared and she tried to get away. "What the heck!"

Ikuto smirked tightening his grip on her. Kagome squeaked _'Abs, pecks, biceps! Kami help me!' _Kagome once again tried to escape but Ikuto's much larger body kept her pinned in place.

She couldn't help but think if it was any other situation she probably would be enjoying this... _'Damn teenage hormones! I thought I got rid of them!'_

Realization entered her eyes and the horror on her face was almost comical. _'I have to go through puberty again... I barely survived the first time!'_

"Now, now Kagome. You're the one who started this. "

Kagome started hissing. "That wasn't me!"

"I'm offended Gome! Don't I count as you?" Kagome turned furiously to glare at a little person above Ikuto's shoulder.

The first one was a cute little female cat with flowing raven hair, and glowing violet eyes, little black ears rested on the crown of her head, a red robe of the fire rat was wrapped around her slim little body, her feet barefoot.

The other was an adorable male cat with blue hair and glowing golden eyes. His choice of clothing-a black shirt with a large cross on it, as well as a pair of black shorts, and a belt to match.- looked absolutely adorable with his large blue ears and paws, -both his arms and legs- a long tail was waving behind him as well.

The female cat also seemed to be cuddling with the male. She smirked. "I'm Chinatsu, I'm who you wanted to be back when you were with Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened._ 'She does look just like a female, human Inuyasha... except for the neko features.'_

Chinatsu smirked, "You really do have trouble flirting don't cha Gome?"

Kagome's eye twitched. "Trouble flirting?" She mumbled incredulously. "...I'm 10."

Chinatsu pouted. "Gome, come on! You can't let that stop you! This guy's perfect for us!" As if to stress the point she hugged Yoru with a sot purr.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please you just like that little guy!" She blinked. "Wait a minute... where did you come from?" Kagome groaned as Chinatsu got ready to answer her. "Never mind, let's just get out of here. I have to get home... Chinatsu was it?"

Said chara pouted. "But Gome! I wanna stay." She hugged Yoru a little tighter.

Kagome shrugged. "Fine, but don't think you'll be welcome at the manor." She glared at Chinatsu. "I don't have time for perverted cats. If you're coming, get over here."

She channeled a little of her powers into the palm of her hand, Ikuto hissed and jumped back as the shockwave ran through his body.

Kagome swung around and made her way out of the alley, set on forgetting the entire thing had ever happened, not even noticing her sniveling chara flying behind her.

Ikuto glared at the place she'd been in even after she'd long disappeared.

"Ikuto?" Yoru asked quietly.

"That chara will not last very long." Ikuto replied back almost regrettably, it was the first time he'd seen a chara that resembled his so much. "She'll disappear."

* * *

**(if you can you should begin playing To Loves End by Ray_K right about now...) **

Kagome sighed running a hand through her hair. She hadn't meant to be so harsh on the little being that had claimed to be a part of her, but there was something about that boy...

"I don't like him." She muttered more to herself than the the chara by her shoulder, who had long since stopped crying, but was now eerily quiet. "He stirs something dormant inside of me... I don't like it."

Chinatsu chanced a glance at her counter part. "I thought, you didn't like me." She murmured guiltily. "You don't like me do you?"

"You're perfect for him." Kagome muttered, "You're perfect for Inuyasha. He would've loved you."

Kagome laughed hollowly. "He would have loved you, as you could never love me."

* * *

_Kagome laughed as Kouga fought with the camera. "Kagome! How the hell do you work this thing!" She heard him call, the pout obvious in his voice. _

_Inuyasha snorted from next to her. "You idiot, just press that big button!" He snarled, accidently knocking Kagome over as they tried to get up at the same time. _

_A flash went off as Inuyasha's lips touched hers. Blushing they both rolled away from each other._

_In the background Miroku could be heard laughing like a maniac, and Sango could be seen blushing. _

_Kouga was yelling about Inuyasha keeping his hands off his woman, and trying to figure out how to delete the photo, not wanting to chance Kagome's wrath if he broke it._

_Ayame was grinning proudly, thinking she could have Kouga now. _

_Shippo's mouth had fallen open and he was currently staring at the two... who were to busy staring at each other to notice anything else. _

_Finally Inuyasha broke their tense silence by murmuring. "You taste like cherries." _

_Kagome blushed, the shock wearing off. "SIT BOY!" _

* * *

_"You like him don't you?" Sango replied, giving her friend a teasing look as they took a bath in a hot spring._

_Kagome blushed, looking around suspiciously. "Don't say that... Miroku could be eavesdropping!" Sango looked around for him, putting a hand on Hirakotsu threateningly before relaxing._

_"Answer the question Kagome." Sango muttered, suddenly looking sad. "You know you can never be with him don't you?"_

_"Yeah." Kagome smiled solemnly. "I know."_

* * *

_"What are your intentions for the miko... little brother?" A deep voice asked, stoically._

_"I don't want to hurt her Sesshomaru, she's fragile!" Inuyasha replied back helplessly, completely unaware that Kagome was hiding behind a nearby tree, tears gathering in her eyes._

_"She can handle much more than you could imagine."_

_Anger quickly took the place of helplessness as Inuyasha yelled. "Just stay the hell out of it Sesshomaru!"_

_Kagome turned around and ran back to the camp, no longer interested in telling Inuyasha she loved him._

* * *

"I was created from your wish to be the perfect match for Inuyasha." Chinatsu replied back softy. "But I don't think either of us could end up with him, not after what happened."

Kagome sighed, "Come Chinatsu, why don't we get acquainted back at the house." She murmured, gently placing the small chara in the palm of her hand, before putting her hand over the girl's head.

The chara didn't question it, and a few seconds later -after Kagome had taken off into a fast sprint- it began to rain. _'Inuyasha.'_

* * *

_Kagome sighed, looking once again at the hanyou she'd fallen in love with. He was currently stuck in his human form, heavily wounded and with a fever. _

_"You baka." She murmured, tears gathering in her eyes. "Inuyasha you baka!" _

_A dark chuckle could be heard from across the room. "Come on Gome, it's not that bad." Inuyasha's violet eyes opened sluggishly. "He was bound to find out sometime." _

_Kagome glared at him weakly. "Naraku knows when you turn human Inuyasha... and right after Miroku and Sango..." She trailed off choking back a sob, wringing out a now cold cloth and heading across the room, placing it softly on his forehead. _

_Inuyasha smiled slightly, his eyes lifeless. He grabbed her wrist as she was about to head back to the other side of the room. "Stay with me Kagome. Just stay a little longer."_

* * *

I hope that wasn't to terrible... :D

I was watching some of Inuyasha again and I found the song "To Loves End" By Ray_K, and I just thought... I really need something sad to happen... so I'll finish that last flashback in the next flashback.

I've also noticed that Inuyasha seems a lot nicer when he's a human... 0_0 I wonder why!

I know Ikuto came in a little sooner than planned, but hey I just couldn't help it! 'insert pout here' ;P

Anyway, please review (I really appreciate the reviews! ^_^) If you think of it in a weird way -the way I see it- I'm getting paid in reviews... if that makes any sense whatsoever.

**_Translations: _**

Baka: Idiot, dimwit, jerk.

nani: What?

Arigatou: Thank you!

Kawii: Cute

Kurai: Dark

Sekushi: Sexy

Oi: Hey!

Hanyou: Half demon

**_If I missed any translations, tell me and I'll translate it in the next chapter (Along with these words)_**

Hope you liked it!


	4. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	5. Two More Lovelies

**_Lovely Lies_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 4: Two More Lovelies**

_Summary:After defeating Naraku and sealing the jewel Kagome is turned back... into a 10 year old? Now after moving in with Sesshomaru and a demon Rin, she'll have to cope with Guardian Charas, X Eggs, and a certain perverted cat._

**Pairing: Kagome/Ikuto.**

* * *

Kagome laughed as she talked with Chinatsu. After all the drama was over (as well as the most embarrassing moment in her life) she'd found that she did indeed like her first little friend -as she had taken to calling them-.

Not only was she extremely cute, she was just the right amount of energetic. She had her pervy moments (but don't we all) every once in a while, but they could easily be ignored.

"Maybe we should just go buy a-"

"-sports car?" Chinatsu finished for her, grinning.

They had identical, mischievous smiles on their faces as Kagome grabbed her laptop. "How about a red convertible?"

"Ferrari!" Chinatsu muttered, hoping to correct her as she jumped on the F key.

Kagome laughed and finished typing the word for her. "Okay so-"

"Kagome? ...What are you doing?" Rin called from the doorway, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome blushed, slamming her computer shut. "Umm... Nothing?"

Rin's eyebrow got lifted further, disappearing in her hairline. "Oh... okay. It sounded like you were talking to someone that's all... Anyway! It's time for breakfast!"

Kagome grinned nodding. "Kay!"

Rin left the room and Kagome's grin became a frown. "... Do you think we can find our car after school?"

Chinatsu nodded laughing. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

Kagome sighed, staring at her classroom.

_'5th year Star Class.'_

Kagome sweat dropped, "How can a classroom labeled star be so dull?"

"We should skip today Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blushed, turning to her animated chara. "N-nani? I couldn't do that!" The hall was completely vacant by now, everyone already in their assigned classrooms.

"But you want to don't you Kagome?"

An egg shuffled in her bag.

Kagome -not noticing- blushed, dragging her toe around in a circle as she gazed at her feet. "B-but I'll get in trouble."

Chinatsu rolled her eyes, "Trouble, trouble, trouble that's ALL you think about! I bet you'd get in trouble if you bought a Ferrari, which FYI we ARE doing!"

Kagome crossed her arms and sniffed, "Well... the teacher would be mad. I'm supposed to follow her orders!"

"...Follow orders? Ridiculous! We follow no one!" A voice called inside her head and an egg flew out of her bag.

The egg was completely white, except for a little gold star in the middle.

Cracks appeared as Kagome's eyes turned gold.

She jutted her chin out and eyed the hall around her with disdain. "I'm not going to that class!"

Turning on her heel she walked down the hall in a haughty way, Chinatsu hurrying after her with the half-open egg. Golden eyes peered out of said egg as it flew back into the bag and the chara flew out.

Landing on the still walking Kagome's shoulder, she sat down and blinked as she took in her surroundings.

The girl had silver hair and elven ears, claws and fangs and... she was extremely adorable. Dressed in a pure white silk kimono with a red sakura blossom pattern and a stoic expression she appeared the perfect example of what would happen if Sesshomaru had children.

Chinatsu's face lit up, another little friend had been born! "Oi! I'm-"

"What do you want." The girl asked in a bored fashion.

Her smile wavered, "My name is Chinatsu."

Kagome's eyes turned back to blue and she blinked, in a daze. "Eh... what happened?"

They were standing in a construction site area that appeared to be abandoned...

"I character changed with you." The new chara replied offhandedly, looking around curiously.

"NANI!" Kagome yelled staring at her shoulder in shock. "When did you get here?!"

Chinatsu sweat dropped, "She's been here for a while Kagome-chan..."

"What's his name?" Kagome asked Chinatsu, completely ignoring her newfound chara.

Golden eyes narrowed and an eyebrow twitched. "_Her _name is Kameko."

Kagome blushed, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Gomen, gomen! Sesshomaru always wore something similar to that in the past so I assumed..."

"You assumed wrong!"

Kagome sweat dropped, "Umm yeah. Gomen again."

"Hn."

Kagome blinked, taking a step back before she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Hey where are we?"

"You're only now wondering that Kagome-chan?" Chinatsu muttered with a sweat drop of her own.

"I believe we're in a construction site." Kameko replied, looking around and blinking.

Kagome took another step back, "Eh?" Her eyes flew open and she turned mid-air to find herself falling... into a rather large hole...

Kagome bit her lip and maneuvered herself so she'd land on her feet -while not breaking her poor ankles- and braced herself for the impact.

"OUF!" After her oh so graceful landing, she'd fallen on her behind when she twisted her ankle -again oh so gracefully-.

"Clutz." Kameko said as if complimenting on the weather.

"Shut it! Chinatsu are you guys supposed to be mean or is that just Kameko?"

"Eh? How should I know? I'm not a business person."

Another egg wiggled inside her bag.

"No one is a business person." Kameko replied, looking at her nails.

"Pfft. Children these days, worried about their nails instead of financial business." A soft voice suddenly called, an egg flying from Kagome's bag.

This egg was crimson red, with a pair of orange-red eyes taking up its middle. Cracks appeared and a young woman with a stern face walked -errr flew out.

The woman had black hair wrapped into a bun and piercing silver eyes behind square glasses. She wore a striking red business suit that completely ruined the whole dark exterior she appeared to be painting.

She adjusted her glasses with her pointer and thumb before a confident smirk lit up her face. "Now... repeat the question?"

"Um... Are you guys usually mean or is that just Kameko? Was that it Chinatsu?"

"Yep, I think you hit it right on Kagome-chan."

"Quiet, you're both such morons."

"Kameko! Stop being mean..."

The business woman -because apparently that's exactly what she was- was doing math on an old-fashioned calculator made of wood (1) with a look of concentration on her face.

Her head snapped up and she gave a look that silenced the arguing trio before clearing her throat. "To answer you're question... there is only a 5% chance that a guardian chara will be unfriendly to its main part."

"Aren't I lucky." Kagome muttered, looking at the silver-haired chara on her shoulder.

Kameko huffed and jutted her chin out, glaring at a random spot on the wall.

"- and Guardian Charas are only unfriendly in such a way if their main part would be exceptionally anti social while fulfilling that dream." The business chara finished, with a satisfied look.

Kameko gained a smug look that made her look like she was part toad. Yes, that's what we'll call it.

The satisfied _toad _look.

"Hi! Oi! I'm Chinatsu, that girl over there is Kameko and this is Kagome-chan."

The unnamed chara blushed, her eyes closing as she once again adjusted her glasses. "Ahhh, yes I'd forgotten about introducing myself... Though there was a 75% chance of me getting preoccupied and doing so! Haha! I'm Kimi!"

"Hi!"

"Yo."

"Hn."

"...Kagome-chan did you just say Hn?" Chinatsu asked, blinking, causing Kagome to blush.

"Um... maybe?"

"I'd hate to break up this delightful conversation..." Kameko started, flicking some dirt from her nails -how long had she been staring at them now?- "... but we have another problem. How do you intend to get out of this hole?"

Kagome blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A _third _time.

"... I really hadn't thought of that." She finally muttered, looking from her spot to the top of the hole... which was way too far for her to reach even jumping... "Well crap!"

"Kagome-chan hit it right on." Chinatsu said with a sweat drop. "How are we supposed to buy a Ferrari if we spend the rest of our lives stuck in this hole?!"

Kagome started hyperventilating. _'No... my... Ferrari...'_

"We could sing the blues while we wait it out." Kameko suddenly replied, her mood seemingly lightened by the thought.

Kagome blinked again. "Eh? Blues... Kameko which of my dreams DO you represent?" Really she hadn't displayed any sort of talent that Kagome had observed. The others were fairly easy.

Natural instincts? Check.

Business woman -who really needs to put down her old-fashioned calculator-. Check.

But what was Kameko?

Perhaps a dog whisperer? No... nothing about her seemed quiet. She actually** demanded **attention.

Hmm a dogs instincts? Nah she hadn't tried chasing Chinatsu around yet...

Lazy doggie that doesn't seem to have any special purpose? Bingo!

Kameko sniffed, as if she could hear Kagome's thoughts. "I'm..." She paused and everyone -even Kagome which didn't help anything since she was on her shoulder- leaned in, enticed by the topic.

Kameko made a show of taking a large breath, and a smug smirk appeared on her face.

"... a singer."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NANI!"

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

HELLO! XD It's certainly been a while eh?! But I'm totally in the Shugo Chara! mode right now so I thought hey I have a story I should probably be writing. ;P

This chapter is LOOOOONG OVERDUE and I'm really really sorry! O_O

XD Anyway! I hope you liked it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 'glomps'

So I'm going to make you a deal... (DON'T MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL! :O) When I get 32 reviews (total I'm not going to be evilly and ask for 32 reviews on this chapter! 0_0) on this story I promise I will update on that day or if the circumstances prevent it, the next day. XD 'bows'

**32 Reviews= Chapter 5. **

I'll begin the next chapter ... or will I...

**_;P _**

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki-chan_**


End file.
